


Even Toys need Love

by Boobchanan



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Character Death, Emotional and mental breakdown, Flashbacks, Toyman 2.0, Winn is the new Toyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winn has been sent to Jail for his crimes as the infamous Toyman. The Prison Shrink works to uncover the reason why. Winn tells it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a vid I watched for giving me this idea. Hopefully it is sorta ok and I can improve up on it later on.

Silence, that was the one constant in this cell. Nothing else, just sit there and let the silence do its thing. His 'time out.' He stared up at the celing, the memories of what put him in this postion replayed like a film, in vivid detail. Tragic really...and slightly fun. He sighed, if things had been different....maybe then it could have....maybe.....

 

He wasn't sure how long it was til he got another visit from the Shrink here. He sat up, staring at him through the reinforced glass wall. "Well Mr. Schott, I have been at this for weeks, trying not to be direct. So far you eluded me and side stepped from it all. So I will be blunt. Why?" He closed his eyes and leaned back. "Thats the real question isn't it? Why? Why me? Why I went that direction and took those actions. Why? Its like asking a toy what its functions are." The Shrink just sighed. "Agent Danvers isn't in a good mood, her lack of proper judgement could not mean well for you."

"I wouldn't imagine any different. You are my only visitors."

"Why Winn? Please let me understand. Why did you kill her?"

 

Winn finally opened his eyes, looking down at his feet, a small smile slowly formed. "Well....every tragic story has a beginning. Lets start from there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Got to say I was not expecting the Kudos and the 13 hits already. Guess that means it doesn't suck too much right? Well thanks for all that. :)

Guess you could say it started with a girl, a friend to him. One that shared secrets, knew everything about each other and felt estastic when she told him she was the Girl of Steel. He chuckles at how he first thought she was a lesibian, not like he would have any issues but thinking she was is kinda funny when he looks back on it. After that he became..partner? That the right term. He helped out with his skills and did what he could, and then of course there was...the other guy. Jimmy Olsen, photographer golden boy who knew the other Kryptonian. He lost count of how many eye rolls were caused by that guy. But he muddled through, both of them helping Kara out whenever she was dealing with aliens, criminals, rich psychopaths and supervillians. It was a pretty nice set up. It was cool, being a hero in some way. But then his feelings were creeping in a bit, some would say crushing, he didn't quite have words but like most idiots he was scared to say anything or risk trying. So he kept his mouth shut on that. 

 

Maybe the next stage of his life went on as he was tinkering, it was a common thing he did. But this time it gave him a idea. "Hmmm..." He held the yo-yo in his hands. "Maybe...." He thought about it, what if he became a real hero? Put on a snazzy suit and help save the day? Yeah. When he looked back on it, that idea had a dozen uses. One would help him forget his dad and the legacy he left, another was to maybe have her see him more. And one was maybe just because he wanted to impress her. Whatever the main reasons were, he went a tinkering. Gathering up countless toys and items and working away, creating a vast little aresenal of non lethal weapons to become a crime fighter. The suit itself well...he may have let watching too many Sherlock movies take that one over. Creating a nice classy suit with a black hat and trenchcoat. Honnestly who ever has trenchcoats anymore? The mask was a little more simple. Taking a phantom of the opera mask and securing it with a band clip that snapped in behind his head. 

When the suit was complete he went out on his own, it was...fun, thrilling to go out and take down the bad guys. Be like a kid again. He felt alive in those moments. It was enough to cause some news attention. Kara was curious and he tried to hide it, just for fun but she knew when he was messing around. After a little laughter and talking. She agreed to let him go out in the field with her. It was the headline buzz, Supergirl and Toyman save the day. Maybe he did succede there in getting her to notice him more. At least....that was what he thought anyways. 

 

 

"I read the papers and saw the news. You were a hero, you seemed happy."

 

Winn nodded to the Shrink. "I was. It was...man I can't quite describe it. I guess you could say its like a toy finding its purpose. Finally fitting in."

 

"It seemed everything was going great for you. But something happened Winn, what changed? What turned everything around?"

Winn ran a hand through his hair, it grew out over the years, not like he cared anyways. "Competion."


	3. Chapter 3

"Competion?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"From Jimmy Olsen?"

 

"That golden prideful ass just thought he can swing in here and just take whatever he wants. I knew-........I knew her long enough to know he wasn't the right guy." Winn unclenched his fist, letting the color go back to it. "Yeah...I had competion from Olsen..."

 

Maybe it had started since the day Olsen came to National City. Who knows? All he knew was the first day he met him, all he could think was 'Jock.' Some swavy guy who gets anything he wants. Being Toyman may have helped Winn in that regard, maybe giving Kara a different idea of him, a better one. He had hoped at the very least but to no avail. She didn't...And that crushed him. What could he say? He was scared to death to even mention the very idea of it around her. Self presvation and not wanting to risk ruining what they already have. So the silence remained with Winn, left trapped to see Kara date Olsen. When she told him he put on a fake smile, played along. But when he got home, he didn't even make it into the door before he let his anger pour out, tearing apart his entire apartment, leaving in a massive clutter. It was...unbearable, seeing this happen and yet nothing he could do....Silence had given him a safety bubble...but that bubble had become his cage, his shackles that held him back.

 

"You were upset when she told you she was going out with Olsen that night?"

 

"Felt like my worst dream decided to be true."  
Winn sighed, rubbing his hands together. "And I couldn't do a damn thing...it was....fuckin haunting.." 

"What did you do after you vandalized your apartment?"

 

"I got brave."

 

 

Did he get brave alright. During a break on one of their patrols, the pair had taken to hanging out on a roof. Just chatting away, at the time it was only ine date with Olsen, just to see how things were. As the conversation kept on, Winns heart just kept going faster and faster, boom...boom...boom. So fast and loud it was amazing Kara didn't say anything, but then again she may have been distracted with him kissing her. He couldn't take it anymore, just putting all or nothing. To him, it may have been years, for those brief seconds, he had everything he wanted. A dream come true....but that dream shattered. She didn't know how to respond, it was hard to tell, a combination of things went through her face. He tried apologizing...what good that could have done. In the end she left, no word...just gone.

 

"You kissed her and she did not reciprocate those feelings?"

"Lot of feelings she showed Doctor. Just not the ones I wanted..."

"And you blamed Olsen."

 

"If he wasn't around...maybe she would have loved me...maybe I would have had a chance..."

 

"And that led you to the actions that brought you here."

 

"Even a Toy needs love Doctor. Children love their toys, me? I took good care of mine, even after I grew up. I gave her that same love. Treated her as she deserved. A person, not some....conquest.." He spat the last word out. 

 

"And because of this, you kidnapped Olsen."

 

"Its what the files say..."

"Tell me your side of the story."

 

He smirked and looked up at the Shrink. "I'll admit...that was the only highlight of that night."


	4. The End...or a New Beginning?

Jimmy putted up a hell of a fight, on that he had to give the man credit there. But in the end he was able to subdue him. His mind was just racing, it was crazy what he was doing but it felt right. Putting a end to the man who was going to ruin Kara's life. He had brought the man into the abandoned warehouse he and Kara used to train. Tying the man to a chair and inflicting...so much pain. He admited that it felt so sasiftying, to make him pay. He was doing Kara a service. Ending it all before she could be hurt more. 

 

"You thought you were helping her?"

"I was saving her. I knew that it would only end badly for her and I was sparing that pain."

"It didn't seem like she agreed."

 

No in fact she did not, after maybe a hour of torturing Olsen. She appeared, in a instant. Now it wasn't easy to explain why you were torturing one of her friends. He tried explaining, he really did. Saying that he was saving her from the pain he would cause, that she wouldn't be used as a trophy or a notch on his belt. But she didn't see it...no...she loved Olsen, and that was...unbearable to Winn. He had broken out in tears as he approached her. Admitting how he felt and asking if she ever could love him. 

 

"What did she say?"

 

Winn looked at his hands, remembering the blood he had that night. "She said no...."

 

When that happened, his entire world crumbled, everything lost meaning, his mind collasped, a broken shell that would never really mend itself. "I will always love you......I'm sorry..." Then the sound of a blade striking flesh went out, Kara looked down to see a kryponite blade in her stomach. In case she ever went rogue she gave the knife to him to take her down if need be. As she fell, he held her in his arms, breaking out in tears as she lost the light in her eyes. It was......He had no words, no idea how to decribe the horror he comitted. Jimmy would later die from the wounds, leaving only Winn to be found by Alex and the DEO. It took five men to drag Alex from Winn, her rage taking affect and leaving Winn battered as he was taken into custody. 

 

"Why did you do it?"

 

"I...don't know. It was so...sudden, I felt broken, lost...I wanted to be hers...and she did not want me...if I could change it I would....I would Doctor. If I could save her...I would..."

 

The Shrink nodded and he closed his notebook. "While your actions are horrific, I have to say I'm sorry things did not end well for you.." 

"I understand Doctor....thank you..I know that..you have to be here but...you are..understanding to a degree. I want to thank you for that."

 

"I-...your welcome Winn." The Shrink stepped out and exited the room, closing the door to see Agent Danvers waiting. "Did he say anything?" He nodded. "He wanted love, and he hates himself for what happened. He truly cared-" She cutted him off by rasing her hand. "Enough, I want that bastard to pay for what he did. He can rot in hell."

 

But the World is a funny place, so funny that a strange blue portal had opened on the wall of Winns cell. He did not know where it led, but only one thing had made him go. When he looked into that strange opening, he saw her...he didn't care after that. Walking into the portal, and whereever it took him. He only knew one thing, she would be there. And thats all that mattered.


	5. (Authors Notes)

I've been doing a bit of thinking, since my muse to write yet another Toyman story is too strong to avoid, I figure why not improve on the very first story I made of him? So I am going to leave this up to you guys. If you want a more in depth verison of Even Toys Need Love then please say so in the comments. And of course I am willing to take any ideas and requests for the stories. Note that for those that send ideas I will credit you by name so just a FYI. 

 

I leave this all up to you.


End file.
